1. Field of the General Inventive Concept
The present general inventive concept relates to a method of correcting scan data generated by scanning a file and an image forming device to perform the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, image forming devices perform at least one of various functions such as printing, copying, scanning, and faxing. When image forming devices perform a scan function, a file that is to be scanned is placed on a scan glass of the image forming device, the file is scanned, and then scan data is generated. However, if a specific area of the scan glass is damaged, for example, if the specific area of the scan glass is cracked or stained with an unremovable impurity, the file and the damaged specific area would overlap, thereby making it impossible to clearly scan the file. Thus, if the file is scanned on the damaged scan glass, abnormal scan data would be generated.